


Remus gets everyone a pet as a thank you

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Remus gets accepted, Remus is a nerd, Remus makes the others pets, they get together soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus finds out he got accepted and gifts everyone with pet as a thank you
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Remus gets everyone a pet as a thank you

Logan was waiting for Remus after his appointment. The others were waiting around the corner. Remus walked out looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He threw himself into Logan’s arms and thanked him for convincing him to go to therapy. Logan laughed at this and hugged Remus back. Mortuus had walked off to go see Virgil and Janus.

“I take it the session went well?” Logan said.

“I went wonderfully and you were right by the way,” Remus said.

“About?” 

“Me not being able to work everything out on my own.”

“Ahh. Do you feel comfortable talking to me about what you two disused?”

“Not yet. Eventually I’m sure I will but not today.”

“I understand. So something happened while you were talking to Emile.”

“What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“What happened is good Remus.”

“Really? Then spill.”

“Thomas accepted you.”

Remus froze.

“Please don’t be joking.”

“I am not. Patton decided to talk to Thomas about accepting you. That’s why he needed to talk to all of us. We all went and talked to Thomas about everything and you have been accepted.”

“Oh my god! Thank you!”

The next moment Remus tackled Logan to the ground and was crying.

“I didn’t think this would ever happen. Thank you so much. All of you.”

“Wah? How?” Roman said as everyone came around the corner.

“If I had known how much it would mean to you we would have talked to Thomas sooner,” Patton said.

“Welcome to the light sides Re,” Janus said.

“We aren’t really light or dark anymore are we,” Logan said.

“No, we're just sides,” Remus saids with a grin.

“We did it. We all got accepted,” Virgil said.

Esatic laughter came from all three ex-dark sides. Janus and Virgil pulled Remus into a group hug as they jumped up and down chanting ‘We did it! We did it! We did it!’ shocking the ex-light sides. Just how much did being accepted mean to them. 

“I’ve gotta go make you guys gifts. I’ll be back by dinner,” Remus yelled and ran off.

Remus threw open his door holding it open for Mortuus who had gone running after her owner. Remus pet the marsupial and set to work after all they deserved the best for giving him the best gift possible. He created the carriers first. After all he couldn’t have the animals running around now could he.

Since Virgil already had a spider, Parva which was Latin for small, Remus made a snow white ferret with red eyes he named Nix which was Latin for snow. After all what better pet for the not so secretly mischievous sides. Next was Janus’ who would be getting a speckled king snake named Sibium which is Latin for hissing. Next up was two parakeets for Roman one purple and one green. The colors chosen to represent who Roman cared for most or at least in the green ones case he hoped he cared for the most. The purple one was named Apollo and the green one Avis which is the word bird in Latin. Next was a crow for Logan named Corvus because what is better than a raven named raven. Last was a small hedgehog named Acuta which just so happened to be sharp in Latin.

Worn out from creating the animals Remus passed out on his bed after eating a slice of lemon bread he now kept in his room and drinking a small glass of lemon juice. He woke up ten minutes before dinner and gathered up the carriers. The others were in the living room waiting for Patton to finish dinner. All heads turned to Remus as he walked in.

“Can you all come here for a minute?” Remus asked.

Everyone gathered around Remus and jumped when Avis let out a loud chirp.

“Remus what did you make us?” Janus asked.

“Pets,” Remus chirped.

“Are you serious?” Janus said.

“Yep. Now first up Patton,” Remus said opening the carrier and holding out Acute, “A hedgehog because you won’t be allergic. As long as she doesn’t get mad she makes for an awesome cuddle buddy. I named her Acute.”

“Thank you Remus. I love her,” Patton said, taking her.

“Next we have Apollo and Avis for Roman. I’m not taking them out because parakeets are hard to catch,” Remus said holding out the carrier.

“Oh my god I’m teaching them disney songs,” Roman said, taking the birds.

“Next we have Virgil the Virgil with Nix the ferret,” Remus said holding out the white ferret.

“Oh my god Remus thank you,” Virgil said as Nix draped herself over his shoulders.

“Now we have Logan with Corvus the Raven,” Remus said, letting the bird out.

He landed on Logan’s shoulder, “Thank you Remus.”

“Lastly we have JanJan. I made you a speckled king snake named Sibium,” Remus said, taking the snake out and allowing it to wrap around his neck, “None will attack each other either.

“Remus,” Patton said, petting Acuta, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing compared to what you did for me Patty-cakes,” Remus said with a grin.

“This is quite thought full Remus,” Logan said.

“Do you like her?” Remus asked nodding towards the raven.

“She will make a wonderful companion. Thank you Remus,” Logan said.

“And you Jay? What do you think of Sibium?” Remus asked.

“I  **_don’t_ ** love him,” Janus said.

“I’m glad,” Remus said.

“I love Nix Re,” Virgil said.

“I’m glad and Ro?” Remus asked.

“They are beautiful,” Roman said.

“I’m so glad you like them,” Remus said with joy written across his face.

“How about we watch a couple episodes of Young Justice and play with our new pets?” Logan suggested.

“Please?” Remus cried.

“Why not,” Virgil said, grabbing the remote and moving to the couch .

“Fun fact: our digestive tract is nine foot long and connected from our mouth to our annus which we actually developed from,” Remus chirped out of nowhere.

“Why do you know that?” Virgil asked.

“Fucked if I know but I think it’s cool,” Remus said flopping down next to him and Mortuus curled up in his lap.

“Care to elaborate on the last bit?” Logan asked.

“Sure красавчик  **(pretty boy, Russian)** . So when an embryo cell starts developing your ass forms first. When an embryo develops deuterostomes a mouth called blastopore and that ultimately becomes your ass,” Remus explained.

“I’m going to ask again why the ever loving fuck do you know this?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t know it was in a textbook a read awhile back,” Remus said.

“How about we just watch Young Justice?” Patton asked.

“Of course Padre,” Roman said, taking the remote from Virgil and pushing play on the first episode.

A few minutes in Remus muttered along with Robin, “You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?”

Logan smiled fondly at the DC nerd.

“I forgot dinner!” Patton cried and leapt up to go turn off the stove.

Everyone laughed and Janus went to help Patton plate the, thankfully, unburned food and bring it to everyone in the living room. It was the perfect end to a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always fun to read and kudos make my heart warm. Another part should be out in a day or two.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
